The scope of this contract is to perform the blind testing of reference compounds, compounds of interest, and proprietary compounds from industry suppliers, on alcohol drinking in rats using models of various aspects of alcohol dependence including excessive drinking, negative affect and pain. The requirement involves compound storage and administration, data collection and recording, data analysis, and reporting subsequent to said testing.